Meanwhile
by xXMXx
Summary: While Troy and Gabriella were picnicking on the golf course, where were Chad and Taylor? First fic. Oneshot. Chaylor. xX M Xx


**Meanwhile….**

**Summary:** While Troy and Gabriella were picnicking on the golf course, where were Chad and Taylor? First fic. One-shot. Chaylor.

**Disclaimer: **If you know it, I don't own it.

**A/N: **This is my first HSM fic. It's longer than I planned (well, I didn't really _plan_ but ya know). I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to tell me what you think via review.

* * *

**Taylor**

It had been a tough first day and, although everyone was now packing up to leave, I was to remain behind for another hour or so. When Fulton had asked if I was efficient I didn't expect a job this demanding. It was in my job description to make sure everything was kept in check so I needed to wait until everyone had gone their separate ways and then clear up the mess they had made, make sure they had clocked-out on time and so on.

As they left, I vaguely heard Troy and Gabriella talking about a trip to the golf course and envied them. I wasn't sure what they had planned- I know for sure that Gabriella is awful at sports, especially golf, brains being her thing- but whatever it was I knew they were going to have a great time. They always did when they were together. Had I not been there to witness the two falling for each other I would say that they were too young for _true _love, but seeing them every day; the way they looked at each other when they thought no-one was looking or the way they were completely honest with each other, I knew for sure that how they felt for one another was definitely more than a crush. Those two were head over heels in love and they knew it. Everyone did.

And I was happy for them. I really was. Gabriella's my best friend. Of _course _I'd be happy for her. But that didn't stop the twinge of jealousy I got every time I saw them together. They had something I wanted. They had love. And I wanted to be loved.

Desperately.

I had Chad and, don't get me wrong, he was great. I really liked him. He could make me laugh and he was great company. But I didn't know if it was serious. We hadn't even been on a proper date yet and I couldn't help but wonder if he had asked me out just for the sake of not being single. I really hoped not because, although I wasn't ready to admit it, my feelings for him were strong. Bordering-on-love strong. And if he was using me…. Well, it would break my heart to say the least.

I'm not sure how I came to have these feeling for him. He was never particularly pleasant towards me or my friends. In fact, we never would have gotten to know each other or even spoken had Gabriella not moved to our school. I suppose I must have seen the other side of him. Behind the cheeky grin, the big hair and the even bigger ego. He was actually quite a sensitive and caring person once you got to know him. (He'd deny it of course if I told anyone though) He knew how to make me feel good when I was down and sooth me when I got stressed about school work and other stuff.

But our 'relationship' could never compare with what Troy and Gabriella had. It couldn't even come close. They were in love. No doubt about it. Chad and I…? We were… who knows? Experimenting?

I loved him. Almost. But I had no clue how he felt for me. I wasn't sure if I would ever find out.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Taylor." Said Zeke breaking me out of my daydream as he slid his clock-out card through the machine and made his way to the men's locker room door.

During my daydreams I hadn't noticed that everyone had gradually left, leaving Zeke and I (soon to be only me) the last ones there.

"Yeah," I replied as I smiled tiredly. "Have a nice evening." He nodded and smiles and, with a slight wave, was gone.

I sighed and looked around. What a mess. Sometimes it surprised me how much mess such a small number of young adults could make. I scanned the kitchen quickly with my eyes trying to figure out where to start. The silence I stood in was making me feel slightly awkward and very alone so I walked to the far corner of the kitchen to the stereo Martha had left on the counter. I switched it on and let the calm melody relax. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes.

Hands on my shoulders quickly snapped me out of my calm state, startling me and making my whole body tense. I tried to turn around but the hands held me firmly in position. I opened my mouth to yell, shout, _say _anything, but got nothing out before the person behind me whispered;

"Relax, Tay. 'S just me." I exhaled, no longer afraid. His hands drifted gently from their place on my shoulders down my arms until they rested on my own hands atop the kitchen surface. His chest was against my back and his face so close to the back of my head I could fee him breathing. He bent down slightly to reach my level as he twined his fingers with my own and rested his chin on my shoulder, his hair tickling my cheek. I tilted my head to the side and rested it on his.

"You should be gone by now." I stated not knowing what else to say. I wasn't great in situations like this. Wasn't experienced like him. And although he made me feel more comfortable and confident with myself I was still a little unsure. Also, even though I would have _loved _to stay in that position with him, I had a lot of work to do and I didn't have time to stand around.

"I thought you could use some company." I almost melted at the thought of him thinking of me instead of going home. "And maybe a little help." He said as he lifted his head and looked around at the clutter.

"That'd be nice." I sighed closing my eyes once again with both fatigue and pure bliss. He removed his hands from mine and backed away toward the centre of the room. My body screamed for his touch to return but my mouth stayed shut.

I couldn't help but wonder why a guy who would have so many other, _better _things to do would want to spend time tidying a filthy kitchen with me.

Did he have nothing better to do? Did he want something in return? Did he _really _like me?

I had to question; what on earth was going through his head?

**Chad**

What was I thinking? I'd had a hectic first day. I should have been going home. Everyone else was. But not me. For some reason I was drawn to the fact that Taylor would be alone. Working hard, as usual, to keep everything as it should be. She was amazing like that. Always doing things for other people before doing stuff for herself. Maybe that was why, instead of being home, I was in the men's locker room changing into the best clothes I'd brought with me. I'd seen Troy do the same mere minutes before as he talked about golfing on a picnic bench. Something like that anyway. I wasn't really listening.

I knew he was going with Gabriella. That was obvious. He wouldn't make that much of an effort for anyone else.

I'd never seen Troy act the way he acted around Gabriella before she moved to East High. I wasn't sure but I was guessing it was love. I can't think of any other good reason for Troy to have missed as many basketball practiced sessions as he had since meeting her.

I didn't mind it. Troy is my best friend and he's happy so, you know, of _course _I didn't mind. I suppose I just envied him. A little. I'd had girlfriends but never anything serious. Nothing that would last. Not like Troy's relationship with Gabriella. Those two had lasting power. Power that I wanted in a relationship.

Desperately.

I had Taylor. And she was amazing. Truly remarkable. She was beautiful and caring. We really got along. But it wasn't serious. We hadn't even been on a proper date! I wanted it to be serious. I wanted desperately for us to be a real couple. A proper one. But I couldn't help but think that she was too good for me. She was intelligent and I was just a stupid basketball player. I cared about her. A lot. Bordering-on-love a lot. So if I wasn't enough for her it would really get to me.

I didn't even know why she talked to me anyway. I was never very nice to her. Had Gabriella not joined East High and Troy not fallen for her, Taylor and I would never have even spoken to each other.

I'm glad we did. I got to know her and saw the sincere person behind the books and equations. She also got to see the other side of me. And for that I'm grateful. She could make me smile with a single glance and any time I spent with her was time well spent.

But our 'relationship' could never come close to what Troy and Gabriella had. It couldn't compare. Those two were in love. No doubt. Taylor and I? I suppose we were just having fun.

I loved her. Almost. But I had no idea how she felt for me. I didn't know if I ever would.

"You still here?" asked Zeke, entering the locker room and breaking me out of my daydream. I hadn't noticed how long I had been there, just sitting, thinking about Taylor McKessie.

"Yeah." I said and smiled awkwardly. Zeke rolled his eyes and began to rummage through his locker. "Hey, Zeke," I said suddenly. He pulled a bag from his locker, slammed it shut and then turned to look at me expectantly; willing me to continue. "Is, uh… is Taylor in there?" I jerked my head in the direction of the door that Zeke had just come in through.

Zeke looked amused as a wide grin spread across his face. "Yes…" He said looking as if he had more to say but wasn't sure. "Why?"

I suddenly felt embarrassed and unsure of myself. I shrugged and started to fiddle with my shoelace. "No reason." I mumbled.

Zeke chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

I nodded but said nothing waiting until I heard the back door shut before looking up from my shoes. Hearing music coming from the kitchen, I decided it was about time I went to see Taylor.

I'd waited long enough.

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the room was not the state of the kitchen but the back of the beautiful girl who stood in the corner. My beautiful girl. Her hands rested on the kitchen work top and her head was tilted to the side as if she was either in deep thought or deep concentration.

She looked so breathtaking that I wanted to just reach out and grab her. Not hesitating to do so, I quickly made my way toward her and placed my hands on her shoulders. Her muscles tensed under my hands and I realised that creeping up on her probably wasn't the best idea. Her head shot upright from its tilted position.

"Relax Tay." I said before she could say anything. "'S just me." As quickly as they had tensed I felt her muscles relax and smiled with the knowledge that she was comfortable in my presence. Feeling the urge to embrace her, I slid my hands down her arms and rested them on hers. I pressed my chest against her back and placed my head on her shoulder. I felt so untroubled around her; like she was my best friend and my girlfriend at the same time.

"You should be gone by now." She told me and I was a little put off. I wondered if she didn't want me there. Maybe I was getting in the way. Maybe she wanted to be alone. I cast the negative thoughts aside and regained my confidence.

"I thought you could use some company. And maybe a little help." I looked around the kitchen and wondered how we all could have made so much mess. Her fingers, twined with mine, tightened their grip for a brief moment as if she didn't want me to move but she quickly released them and said;

"That'd be nice." I could hear from her voice that she was tired. We'd better get started. She probably just wanted to get straight to bed.

I let go of her hands and walked to the centre of the room trying to determine where to start.

Taylor stayed where she was for a moment. She was obviously reluctant to start working. Then, she came to my side and put her hands on her hips.

"Right," She said as she looked around slowly. "You start over there," She pointed to the left of the room. "And _I _will start over there." She pointed to the right. I nodded and turned to start what was evidently going to be a lot of work. "And Chad," She continued, stopping me in my tracks before I'd even gotten two steps away. "I really appreciate this."

I looked at her and smiled. She gazed back with a genuine expression of gratitude on her face. "It's no trouble." I shrugged it off before turning around and beginning to work. Seconds later, I heard Taylor sigh and do the same.

It was only then that it dawned on me; I could hardly tidy up the inside of my locker, how was I meant to do a whole kitchen?

It was going to be a long night.

**No POV**

Chad and Taylor cleaned with all the strength they had in them for almost an hour and a half, stopping only once or twice briefly for a drink or quick rest. After what seemed like an eternity of scrubbing and sweeping, the two with aching joints and throbbing muscles, finished the side of the room they were tidying and met in the centre of the kitchen almost simultaneously.

Chad sighed and looked around to take in the full transformation of how the room had been when he'd first walked in to how it was now. He was quite pleased with himself. And the aching all over his body wasn't too bad. He was used to it anyway with basketball and everything. He had helped Taylor when she was in need and- to him- that was all that mattered.

Taylor stood in the middle of the room with her hands by her sides and her eyes shut. To say that she was exhausted would be an understatement. She would have felt pleased and accomplished for all the hard work she had done but she couldn't help but remember that she would probably have to do the same thing all over again tomorrow. She _was _happy, however, that the time she had spent tidying was time spent with her loyal and selfless boyfriend.

She opened her eyes and looked at Chad. He looked just as drained as she felt. Suddenly, she giggled startling and confusing Chad. He looked at her as if she was crazy as she tried to stifle more laughter behind her hand.

"What?" He asked, completely dumbfounded. She shook her head and grinned manically.

"Look at you." She said pointing at him. He frowned and looked slightly offended but Taylor's hysterical laughter seemed to be contagious and he couldn't help but smile.

"What do you mean?" He looked himself up and down as best he could.

"You're absolutely filthy!" She told him before bursting into another set of giggles.

"Well, yeah…" He smiled. He loved it when she let go like this. Relaxed and set aside her sensible exterior to have a moment of madness. "I _have _just spent half the night cleaning." He pointed out.

"And what," Taylor seemed to have calmed down a little, reducing her wild laughter to a beaming grin. "Did you use yourself as a mop?" Chad chuckled. "Just look at you." She said again, gesturing the stains on his jeans; his favourite jeans, before using the back of her hand to brush away a few clumps of dust that clung to his shirt. He shivered with pleasure at the softness of her touch on his chest.

"And how," she continued, still smiling as she reached a hand to his unruly curls. "Did you manage to get _this_ in your hair?!" She held a red casino chip in front of his face. Chad looked at it, completely baffled. "Where the hell did this even come from?" Taylor said as she inspected it briefly before discarding it on the counter next to her. She noticed the look of absolute perplexity on Chad's face as he tried desperately to figure out where the chip had come from, and had to laugh. She couldn't help it. He was just so cute when he was confused.

"Where _did _that come from?" He frowned and looked around. Taylor snickered and Chad pouted with mock offence. "Well, you can talk." He blurted out defensively.

"Huh?" Taylor gasped, still trying to get her breathing back to normal after her fits of laughter.

"You know, you're not so spotless yourself, McKessie. Chad stretched out a hand to point out the various stains on Taylor's clothing but before he could, Taylor grabbed his outstretched finger and used it to pull him closer to her and lessen the space between them.

Chad's mouth twisted into a cute half grin and he steeped even closer so that their noses were almost touching. Taylor's hand was still wrapped around his index finger so he manoeuvred it so they was holding hands, fingers twined as they had been before. For a moment, they stood like this; each one comfortable with one another, before Chad bent his head down and brushed his lips against Taylor's. The gentle touch, barely a graze, was enough to send shivers down Taylor's spine and make her see fireworks. She smiled ever so slightly before Chad's lips connected with hers once again, this time with a lot more force.

As his tongue explored her mouth, his free hand moved around her waist and hers snaked around his neck to pull him even closer to her.

Chad had kissed girls before. Never like this. He had never felt so much passion and emotion in one mere connection of the lips. He felt as if his heart was going to burst with all the feelings it was filling with and he brain explode with the thoughts racing through it. He was instantly aware of what it was like to be in love. Now he knew why Troy ditched basketball practice for Gabriella so often.

Taylor McKessie had never felt this way before. Her mind was free of thoughts and her heart free of doubt. She felt as if she weighed nothing. As if she was floating. It didn't take her long to work out that she was madly in love. It was a feeling she had never imagined. She could hardly believe it. She felt like she was on top of the world and, in that one moment with Chad, she forgot all her troubles and worries. Everything but him.

Eventually, they broke apart for air, their lips throbbing and pulses racing. Chad was beaming like a lottery winner while Taylor had a blissfully dazed look about her.

"Wow…" She breathed. She looked at Chad who seemed just as pleased as she was if not more.

"Yeah," he sighed as he gave her a look that told her that he had felt the spark too.

"That was…" Taylor began but found that her words seemed to fail her as she could find none to describe the emotions she'd experienced.

"I know." said Chad. He licked his lips and paused. "Wanna do it again?" He asked eagerly.

"Chad!" Taylor squealed as he leaned in for another kiss, his eyes shut.

"Hmm?" He asked. His eyes snapped open but his lips stayed in their pouted position. Taylor looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"We were having 'a _moment'!_ " She said as if it were obvious.

Chad laughed. "Well…" He cocked his head to the side and winked at her making her giggle. "Let's have another one." And he seized her lips once again with his own.

His hand around her waist pulled her closer to him as the hand that had been holding hers now tenderly cupped the side of her face.

Just as Taylor started to get into it, Chad broke apart from her suddenly. Taylor looked at him with curiosity and disappointment.

"I love this song." He answered to her unspoken; _Why did you stop? _He was referring to the song currently playing on Martha's stereo that Taylor had completely forgotten about. She rolled her eyes and sighed. _He stopped our kiss for THAT!_

"Dance with me." Said Chad. If it wasn't for the seriousness in his eyes amidst the playfulness in his facial expression, Taylor would have thought he was joking.

"What?" She asked simply. She wondered what had gotten into Chad and why he was acting so strangely.

"You heard me." He laughed as he took her hand in his and put his other on her hip. He pulled her close and bent his head to her ear to whisper; "I said dance with me Taylor McKessie."

Taylor laughed. "You're mad!" She exclaimed, but that didn't stop her from placing a hand on his shoulder and swaying with him to the music. She looked into his eyes, the pools of dark chocolate, and felt that there couldn't be a luckier girl in the world at that moment in time.

Chad held her closer and wrapped both of his hands around her waist. Taylor put her hands on his shoulders and rested her head on his chest; feeling the rhythm of his heart beat. Chad stroked absently up and down her back.

They were both tired; from a day's hard work, the cleaning and the explosion of emotions they had just felt. Their slow, swaying dance was relaxing and uplifting and they both shut their eyes.

Chad rested his cheek on the top of Taylor's head. "You know, Tay," He said in almost a whisper. Taylor could feel the vibrations of his words through his chest. She didn't answer; she was too tired, just waited for him to continue- which he soon did. "I've never felt like this before."

Now she was intrigued. "How do you mean?" Chad's eyes were closed but he could visualise in his mind the curious questioning expression on Taylor's face.

"Like _this._" He said. I was too hard to put into words. He was struggling. "When I'm with you I – don't know… I just…." He sighed with defeat. There were no words to describe how he felt. He was making a fool of himself and proving to Taylor that she was right. He _was_ a dumb 'lunk-head'. "I guess, Tay, what I'm trying to say is… that… I love you." The words escaped before he could do anything to stop them and soon, more spilled from his mouth uncontrollably. "I love you more than anything or anyone. You're the most amazing, beautiful and intelligent person I know and I would love nothing more that to be with you for the rest of my life." He stopped for air.

Silence.

He'd messed up hadn't he? It was too much. Too early. He'd said too much too soon and made a complete fool of himself. _Great job Danforth, you've scared her now. _

"Tay?" Still nothing. He kept his eyes shut. He didn't want to see her. She was probably laughing at him. "Tay, say something. Please."

"Do you really mean all that Chad?" She whispered.

It was a start. At least she was talking to him.

"Yeah." Chad replied, reluctant and unsure.

"I…. I feel the same way. The _exact_ same way." She said finally and Chad felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off him.

"You do?" He asked; just to be sure.

"Yeah." Taylor laughed as if she hardly believed it herself. "I love you too Chad Danforth."

Chad laughed with pure joy and squeezed Taylor tightly. They loosened their embrace so they were about a metre apart but still holding each other and just took in the sight of one another. Taylor had never seen Chad so happy in all the time she had known him. Her grin spread and she giggled.

"What? What is it now?" Asked Chad, already checking himself for dirt, stains and casino chips.

"You." She said rolling her eyes. "Us. This."

Chad looked confused.

"I'm just happy." Taylor explained and shrugged. "Happiest I've been in a _long _time." She admitted.

Chad nodded. "Yeah. Me too." He leaned in to kiss her but was stopped short at the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him.

Both Chad and Taylor jumped and turned with shock and slight embarrassment to see Mr. Fulton standing as the door and _not _looking very pleased. They broke apart from their hug immediately and daren't even look at each other. Taylor's cheeks were turning crimson and Chad fidgeted awkwardly with his eyes focused on anything but Fulton.

"Well, well, well," Fulton spoke finally. He began to slowly walk towards Chad and Taylor with his hands clasped together behind his back, looking at them as if they were being inspected. "What exactly do you two think you're doing?" He asked as he reached the mortified pair.

"We are _so _sorry sir." Taylor quickly tried to apologise.

"_Really _sorry." Chad added nodding eagerly.

Taylor ignored Chad and continued. "What happened was; we were cleaning the kitchen and-"

"Yeah," Chad interrupted once again. "Like she says; Cleaning." Taylor glared at him. He wasn't helping the situation. At all.

"Well, it certainly didn't look like cleaning from where I was standing." Fulton told them.

"That's because, sir, by the time you got here, we had finished all our cleaning." Taylor told him trying to sound as polite as she could.

"If you were finished," Fulton shot an evil look in Taylor's direction. "Then you both should have clocked out and gone home. Our facilities here at Lava Springs are not for the employees to… 'Make-out' in. You, of all people Miss McKessie, should know that." Taylor hung her head in shame. "I might come to expect this sort of thing from someone like Mr. Danforth," Chad frowned with a look on his face that said; 'W_hat Me?' _"But I was told that you were a sensible and reliable young girl. You've disappointed me." He sighed. "I'm afraid you'll have to be punished."

Chad cleared his throat to get Mr. Fulton's attention. "Um…" he started, ready to defend his girl but not quite sure what to say. "If I may…your…excellency. Sir." Fulton looked annoyed. "This wasn't at all Taylor's fault. She just did an _amazing_ job of tidying this place up, which- by the way- isn't her responsibility. With all due respect, I think you are wrong. If anyone is to be punished, it should be me."

"Chad." Taylor said as she squeezed Chad's hand with appreciation. Her tone told him that he didn't have to say the things he had said but that she was grateful for it.

"That's touching," Said Fulton sarcastically. "But you will _both _be punished. Starting with-"

There was a crackle and the walkie-talkie on Fulton's belt came to life.

"Fulton?" Sharpay's devious voice sang through the speaker. "I was in the fourth…" she continued as Fulton listened intently. "…Could you tell maintenance to give it a little extra _splash_?" She finished.

"Certainly Miss. Evans." Fulton replied, though he doubted Sharpay was listening. She never did. Not to him. Without a second glance at either Taylor or Chad, as if he had forgotten completely of their existence, Fulton hurried out the door leaving the couple to stare after him with open-mouthed shock.

"What just happened?" Taylor asked. Chad shook his head. "God! I love Sharpay and her unusual needs." She exhaled with relief. Hopefully, this meant Fulton would never need to punish them.

"So… do you think we're off the hook?" Chad asked. To be honest, he didn't really care, but he knew that Taylor did and that it was important to her so he asked anyway.

"Think so, yeah." She smiled.

"Well then," Said Chad. He turned back to Taylor and pulled her into the embrace they had been in before their interruption. "Where were we?"

**End**

**A/N: **Verdict? Was it good? Was it so bad you haven't even read far enough down to see this message? Reviews are online magic!

****

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_xX M Xx_**


End file.
